Hoppip
| border = | name='Hoppip'| jname=(ハネッコ Hanecco)| image=187Hoppip.png| ndex=187| evofrom=none| evointo=Skiploom| gen=Generation II| pronun= Hop-pip | hp=35| atk=35| def=40| satk=35| sdef=55| spd=50| total=250| species=Cottonweed Pokémon| type= / | height=1'04"| weight=1.1 lbs| ability=Chlorophyll Leaf Guard| color='Pink'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Hoppip (ハネッコ Hanecco) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It evolves into Skiploom at level 18. Appearance Hoppip are small, spherical creatures, with long leaves protruding from their head. Hoppip are pink in color. They have small, gripping feet and ears disproportionate to their body, used to listen for winds. Hoppip have extremely petite and almost weightless bodies, and are susceptible to strong winds due to this. Game Info Locations |goldsilver=Routes 13, 14, 15, 32, 33 (Day) |gsrarity=Uncommon |crystal=Routes 11, 13, 14, 15, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33 (Day) |crarity=Uncommon |rubysapphireTrade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Five Island, Five Isle Meadow, Memorial Pillar, Resort Gorgeous, Water Labyrinth |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Diamond: Route 205 (North and South) (Poké Radar) Pearl: Fuego Ironworks, Route 205 (South) (Poké Radar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 205 (Poké Radar) |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 32 and 33 (Day), Route 48 (all times) |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=White Forest (White only)DreamWorld |bwrarity=Common }} Side Game Locations |Channel=Back Yard |Trozei=Endless Level 15 Endless Level 31 Forever Level 15 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Pitfall Valley (4F-8F) Remains Island (B5F-B8F) |PMD2=Apple Woods (1F-5F) Oran Forest (1F-4F) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest }} Pokédex Entries | name=Hoppip| gold=To keep from being blown away by the wind, they gather in clusters. They do enjoy gentle breezes, though.| silver=Its body is so light, it must grip the ground firmly with its feet to keep from being blown away.| crystal=It can be carried away on even the gentlest breeze. It may even float all the way to the next town.| ruby=This Pokémon drifts and floats with the wind. If it senses the approach of strong winds, Hoppip links its leaves with other Hoppip to prepare against being blown away.| sapphire=This Pokémon drifts and floats with the wind. If it senses the approach of strong winds, Hoppip links its leaves with other Hoppip to prepare against being blown away.| emerald=This Pokémon drifts and floats with the wind. If it senses the approach of strong winds, a Hoppip links leaves with others to prepare against being blown away.| firered=Its body is so light, it must grip the ground firmly with its feet to keep from being blown away.| leafgreen=To keep from being blown away by the wind, they gather in clusters. They do enjoy gentle breezes, though.| diamond=It drifts on winds. It is said that when Hoppip gather in fields and mountains, spring is on the way.| pearl=It drifts on winds. It is said that when Hoppip gather in fields and mountains, spring is on the way.| platinum=It drifts on winds. It is said that when Hoppip gather in fields and mountains, spring is on the way.| heartgold=To keep from being blown away by the wind, they gather in clusters. But they do enjoy gentle breezes, though.| soulsilver=Its body is so light, it must grip the ground firmly with its feet to keep from being blown away.| black=It drifts on winds. It is said that when Hoppip gather in fields and mountains, spring is on the way.| white=It drifts on winds. It is said that when Hoppip gather in fields and mountains, spring is on the way.| }} Learnset Lv3 - Splash Lv5 - Synthesis and Tail Whip Lv10 - Tackle Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon Category:Pink Pokémon